The present invention relates to a holding device for fastening a laser instrument, in particular to a magnetic construction, a pipe, a wall rail or ceiling rail, and/or a wall, comprised of a basic frame, a receptacle device connected to the basic frame to accommodate the laser instrument and a fastening apparatus connected to the basic frame, wherein the fastening apparatus has a first fastening device.
Laser instruments that generate point-shaped and/or line-shaped laser beams are known for performing leveling or marking work in interior and exterior construction. These laser beams are used to transfer reference points and reference lines onto walls, ceilings and/or floors. A distinction is made in terms of these laser instruments between rotating lasers and point and/or line lasers. Rotating lasers generate a line-shaped laser beam by rotating a laser beam source or beam-deflecting optics around a rotational axis. Point and/or line lasers generate laser beams through beam-forming optics such as cylindrical lenses or prisms. Point and/or line lasers are frequently configured to be self-leveling in a limited angular range. To this end, the beam unit is suspended for example on a pendulum device. The beam device aligns with the plumb line itself within the self-leveling range in the earth's gravitational field independent of an alignment of the laser instrument so that the laser beams are precisely aligned in the horizontal or vertical direction.
Projecting a point-shaped or line-shaped laser beam at a specific height on a wall requires that the laser instrument be arranged at the appropriate height. Various holding devices are known from the prior art that can be used to fasten a laser instrument to a wall, a wall rail or ceiling rail, to a pipe and/or a magnetic construction.
German Patent Document No. DE 203 04 117 U1 discloses a laser instrument that is attached to a wall by means of a holding device. The holding device is arranged in an opening of the laser instrument so that it is removable. The holding device is comprised of a basic element, a magnet attached to the basic element and a ramp. The basic element can cooperate with a fastening device, for example a wall assembly, a pin assembly or a bolt assembly. The fastening devices are each comprised of a magnetic plate, which is held together with the basic element via the magnet.
The Applicant offers various accessory parts for its laser instruments for fastening the laser instrument to different substrates, for example, to a wall, a wall rail or ceiling rail, a pipe and/or a magnetic construction. Included among these are a pipe adapter PMA 70, a wall bracket PMA 71, a magnet bracket PMA 74, a dry wall adapter PMA 75 and a ceiling clamp PMA 76. The wall bracket PMA 71 is comprised of a basic frame, a height-adjustable receptacle device connected to the basic frame to accommodate the laser instrument and a wall mounting device connected to the basic frame. To fasten the laser instrument to a pipe, the pipe adapter PMA 70 is connected to the wall bracket PMA 71. Once the wall bracket is connected to the pipe adapter PMA 70, it is only possible to fasten the laser instrument to a pipe via the pipe adapter, fastening it by means of the wall mounting device is not possible. The magnet bracket PMA 74 is comprised of a basic frame, a receptacle device connected to the basic frame and a magnetic holding element connected to the basic frame. The ceiling clamp PMA 76 is comprised of a basic frame, a height-adjustable receptacle device connected to the basic frame and a rail mounting device connected to the basic frame, which rail mounting device is comprised of a height-adjustable lower bearing element and an eccentric to clamp the rail between the lower bearing element and a fixed upper bearing element.
In addition, a holding device is also known that is comprised of a basic frame, a height-adjustable receptacle device connected to the basic frame to accommodate the laser instrument and a holding device connected to the basic frame, which holding device has a wall mounting device on the upper end of the basic frame, a magnetic adapter on the rear side of the basic frame and a tripod adapter or pedestal on the underside. The disadvantage is that the holding device does not permit fastening to a pipe and a wall rail or ceiling rail.
In addition, a holding device for fastening a laser instrument to a wall, a magnetic construction and a pipe is known. The holding device is comprised of a basic frame, a receptacle device arranged on the upper side of the basic frame and connected to the basic frame, and a holding device connected to the basic frame. The holding device has a magnetic adapter on the rear side and underside, and screw holes on a lateral surface as a wall mounting device. It also has a horizontal and a vertical belt guide, through which a commercially available belt can be pulled to fasten the holding device to a pipe. The holding device abuts the pipe with the horizontal belt guide on the underside and with the vertical belt guide on the rear side of the holding device. The disadvantage is that the holding device abuts the pipe with the magnetic adapter, which produces a small contact surface, above all in the case of cylindrical pipes. In addition, the holding device does not permit fastening to a wall rail or ceiling rail.
The objective of the present invention on the other hand is to simplify the fastening of the laser instrument to various substrates and make a compact holding device available to the user that permits the laser instrument to be securely fastened to several types of fasteners.
This objective is attained with the holding device according to the present invention in that the first fastening device is configured to be rotatable around an axis of rotation relative to the basic frame from a first position into a second position. The advantage of a rotatable fastening device is that the laser instrument can be fastened in the first and second positions on various substrates. It is not necessary to assemble individual parts in order to fasten the holding device to a magnetic construction, for example, or to a pipe. On the other hand, fastening can be adapted to the substrate, such as a pipe, for example.
In a preferred embodiment, the fastening apparatus has a second fastening device connected to the basic frame, wherein the second fastening device is configured to be rotatable around an axis of rotation relative to the basic frame from a first position into a second position. The second fastening device, which like the first fastening device is configured to be adjustable from a first position into a second position, increases the reliability of the fastening to the substrate.
It is especially preferred that the first fastening device and/or the second fastening device are configured to be rotatable around the axis of rotation relative to the basic frame from the first position or the second position into a third position. A fastening device that is configured to be rotatable into three positions makes it possible to fasten the holding device to three different substrates, for example to a magnetic construction, a pipe and to a wall rail or ceiling rail, wherein the fastening device can be adapted to the different substrates in order to guarantee secure fastening.
In another preferred embodiment, the first fastening device and/or the second fastening device have a magnetic holding element and a pipe adapter, wherein the holding device is fastened in the first position via the magnetic holding element and in the second position via the pipe adapter.
The first fastening device and/or the second fastening device are preferably configured to be adjustable in a vertical direction relative to the basic frame by an adjusting device. The adjusting device can be used to adjust the vertical distance between the fastening devices and adapt to different local conditions. The greater the distance between the fastening devices, the more stable is the fastening to the substrate. On the other hand, the adjusting device also permits fastening to short pipes or a narrow rail.
In another preferred embodiment, the first fastening device and/or the second fastening device have a wall mounting device and/or a rail mounting device. It is especially preferred that the holding device is fastened in the third position via the wall mounting device or the rail mounting device.
The rail mounting device preferably has an upper contact element, a lower contact element, and a clamping device. It is especially preferred that the lower contact element is configured to be adjustable in the vertical direction by the adjusting device. The adjusting device makes it possible to adjust the rail mounting device in the vertical direction to the rail thickness of the wall rail or ceiling rail. If the adjusting device of the at least one fastening device makes it possible to adjust the rail mounting device at the same time, the holding device is configured to be more compact and fewer components are required.
In another preferred embodiment, the first fastening device and/or the second fastening device are configured to be rotatable around at least one further axis of rotation relative to the basic frame. The rotatability around a further axis of rotation expands the operative range of the holding device. By rotating the pipe adapters, it is possible to fasten pipes running both vertically as well as horizontally with the same holding device.
Additional advantages and advantageous embodiments of the subject of the invention can be found in the description and the drawings. Similarly, the characteristics cited in the foregoing and those listed below according to the invention can respectively be used individually or multiply in any combination. The embodiments that are shown and described should not be understood as an exhaustive enumeration, rather they have an exemplary character in describing the invention.